


On Loving An Elf Smith

by shadowoftheday654321



Series: For Love of Dark and Light [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, POV Second Person, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他现在为你所有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Loving An Elf Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Loving An Elf Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344616) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



1.  
穿着黄金丝绸戴着珠宝以及珍贵的金属来到他的城市。对他的人民发言，看着你的言语编就成美梦通过双耳进入占据脑海，让他们向你学习技术。向他们许诺魔法、光荣、永存的领地以及由石料秘银构筑的国度。  
当他们的领主充满疑虑半信半疑时，向他保证他无需顾虑，你只有最好的意图并且不会做任何事来伤害他的城市。  
面具与笑容之下暗藏谎言，毕竟，这是你最擅长的。

2.  
聆听，当他告诉你警告向他纷至沓来如同工匠为熔炉所吸引。聆听，当他暗示你在掩藏秘密，向他保证你没有，你告诉了他一切。  
不要信任他。

3.  
他的笑声清晰低沉，回荡如山下的矮人歌曲，让你想起从地底深处喷出流动到地上的冷去岩浆。  
不去诱惑他简直是罪恶。

4.  
带着远比他观察你时带有的敏锐，观察他。了解他信任之人，他的朋友，他的人民对他的看法，他们是否对他忠诚，以及，如何取得他的信任。  
了解他如何看着你，让他以为你欲求他（你确实欲求他。）

5.  
不要爱他。  
（他的吻是水是火是二者相融蒸腾起的气流。）

6.  
占有他。眼神粗暴触碰温柔，吞噬他；这不会吓到他。  
你是如此渴求这个！他是丝绸般柔软皮肤下坚硬的肌肉，呻吟如同这就是他所求的一切。  
也许这是。

7.  
不要让他离开。但是不要爱上他，不要。

8.  
嘶声，咆哮，狂怒，以及，爱。毁灭与创造只是为了再一次毁灭，诅咒他的名字。一个精灵，一个可恶的，脆弱的精灵，竟使得你堕落至此？

9.  
用风暴般黑暗的眼睛以及嘶嘶作响的牙关向他要求回应。

10.  
占有他，当他告诉你他爱你。

11.  
烧尽他的城市，毁灭他的作品。使他无家可归，没有朋友，看着他当绝望渗入他浑身每一个毛孔，折磨着他的心。  
大笑。  
这是他背叛你的结果。

12.  
折磨他，当他拒绝吐露三戒去向时。夺取他的心脏，当他告诉你他憎恨你时。  
他为你所有且无人能再拥有他了。

13.  
他的尸体可以成为一面完美的战旗。  
（他现在再也无法离开你了。）


End file.
